Logan gets drunk
by LikeaRobin
Summary: Carlos, James and Logan go party. Logan gets drunk and Kendall has to take care of him. WARNING: KOGAN!


Carlos, James and Logan all went to a party after rehearsals. Kendall didn't want to go because he had to take care of "things" at apartment 2J, which really meant that he could no longer hold back his lust for Logan. When Kendall heard the 3 boys come back he didn't think much about it, until Carlos and James were at his and Logan's shared rooms door, holding a very drunk Logan.

"What happened?'' asked Kendall a little confused.

"Well we dared Logan to try a beer and he did", said Carlos, smirking a little.

"We didn't think that Logan couldn't handle a bottle of beer!" James was now cracking up just thinking back on the whole experience.

"Guess I have to take care of a very drunk Logan" explained Kendall.

"Good Luck" the 2 other boys shouted before giving Logan to Kendall and going out the door to party more.

_Fuck, what am I going to do with Logan_. Having just taken care of my business I guess I'm ok for now. Then while Kendall started to move to Logan's bed he tripped on something. "Fuck, stupid helmet in the middle of the floor. I knew I should have picked that up before." Then it hit Kendall. The position he and Logan were in was to compromising. Logan was under him, sleeping with a drunken blush on his angelic face. Kendall quickly ran to the bathroom and got to work.

When Kendall returned he decided to put a blanket over Logan. As he was putting the blanket on top Logan awoke.

"Wazzup Kendoll. Oh I just said Kendoll," Logan giggled still in his drunken state of mind "Kendoll, get it because you look like a doll!"

Kendall smirked at this because he had to admit; when his friend was like this he was to easy. Just then Logan's eyes gave a questioning look to Kendall's.

"Waz that on your hand, is it ice cream?" To his horror Kendall looked at his hand and saw some cum on it.

"Uh, yeah let me just go wipe it of" Kendall was about to get up when a hand grabbed his hand. Logan's tongue went to Kendall's hand and licked the cum off of Kendall. Kendall was shocked at this movement and didn't resist.

"Oh, it taste like Kendoll" Logan looked at Kendall with big brown eyes and that was all it took, when Kendall pounced and made him fall back. Making Logan sober.

"Kendall, what's going on… ah!" Logan asked before Kendall ripped of Logan's pants and shoved his fingers in Logan's mouth. When he took his fingers out and before Logan could speak he pressed his lips against Logan's. The kiss was a deep on and when Kendall inserted one of his fingers in Logan he got a moan from the smaller one. He couldn't help but smirk and while he did he shoved another finger into Logan. He started to scissor Logan open. When he found Logan's spot Logan moaned deliciously. It took all Kendall had to push himself of the smaller boy and sit back.

Logan looked at Kendall puzzled. _Why had Kendall stopped?_ Then Logan sat up and say Kendall had taken his own pants of and was sitting there.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I wanted you to ride me"

"What!" Logan was shocked that his best friend had just said that, but he did as he was told. When he spread his cheeks and sat on Kendall, he let out a moan. "AHH, Kendall, I can't, it's too much!" whining he looked at Kendall. Kendall started to kiss Logan's neck making sure to mark what was his. The way Logan looked was so adorable. He had both his hands on Kendall's shoulders; a bright blush on his face that would make clowns look pale, his mouth slightly open and his eyes were covered in lust. At that Kendall started to move his hips hitting Logan's spot. When he did a wave of pleasure ran through Logan and he tightened around Kendall. Kendall made a couple of more thrusts into Logan making them both come to the edge. With on last thrust they both exploded and road out their orgasms. When they finished Logan collapsed on top of Kendall, which in turn made him fall back. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Logan awoke he saw where he was and the position he and Kendall were in. As soon as the thought about moving out of Kendall's grasps Kendall woke up.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. It was just too much. I have always liked you and this was probably one of your mistakes"

Logan was shocked. He stared at Kendall who was looking down and not into Logan's eyes. Kendall felt really bad about what he had done to Logan. Tears were welling up, but what stopped them was a pair of arms that rapped around his neck.

"Kendall, you should have told me. I have always liked you also! Do you think I would have done any of that if it wasn't for the person I loved!". The two boys sat there looking at each other. They both realized that they had feelings for one another. The boys then kissed each other and held the other until they both fell asleep.


End file.
